En el bosque
by Naylar
Summary: Una visita del ser amado nos vuelve locos a cualquier persona...


**Hola lectores y lectoras, aquí os traigo un OneShot basado en la historia de Zontaurop: Suisei (Cometa). Lo he hecho con expreso permiso de la autora del fic, y he de deciros que esto es como una escena de un capítulo de la historia. Sin enrollarme mas, aquí os dejo el OneShot.**

* * *

Los vientos de invierno soplaban fríos por el bosque Shikkōtsu y Hana Uzumaki, sentada sobre un banco situado enfrente de su cabaña contemplaba el principio del atardecer con expresión ausente, sin pensar en nada en particular... más bien pensaba en alguien... estaba así de ausente desde que esa mañana había recibido la carta de su padre, el Hokage, quien la había nombrado comandante de la ofensiva de Konoha.

Entretanto, un joven pelirrojo, con los ojos del color del ónice, se dirige con prisa hacia el claro de la cabaña.

Ella estaba tan ausente que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado hasta que esta persona la cogió de la mano y murmuró:

-Hana... no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...

En ese momento la chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente con una expresión de sorpresa pura dibujada en el rostro, esa persona que le quita el sueño... esa persona que le ha hecho estar todo el día ausente... está ante ella... Kuroi Terumī, el quinto Raikage.

-Ku-Kuroi-koi -dice ella con un susurro de voz- yo... yo... - logra articular.

-Hana-hime...-dice el, alzando la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de la peliazul, depositando un beso en el dorso, un simple roce de los labios, pero con tanta ternura, que no hicieron falta más palabras.

La sorpresa deja paso al amor pasional que siente por ese hombre, por lo que Hana, con una ternura igual, alza la mano libre hasta posarla sobre la mejilla de Kuroi y poco a poco, con lentitud, posa sus labios sobre los del Terumī, quien, asaltado por el mismo amor que ella, corresponde al beso con entusiasmo, soltando la mano que le tenía cogida y posando ambas sobre las caderas de la Uzumaki, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, por falta de respiración, han de separarse. Puede que no lleven demasiado tiempo separados, pero a ambos les ha parecido una eternidad, así que la Uzumaki se levanta del banco, con la cara roja, y cogiéndole la mano a él, lo guía hasta el interior de la pequeña cabaña.

Ya adentro y un poco calmados los fuegos interiores de los dos, ella logra articular:

-Kuroi, ¿qué haces aquí...?

-No podía aguantar más sin verte.

-Pero Kumogakure...

-Dejé a alguien al cargo, no te preocupes... -y se dispone a besar a Hana de nuevo, pero un estornudo interrumpe el momento.

-Vaya... veo que has cogido frío, mejor será que te sirva un té caliente y luego _continuamos_.

-No hace falta que te tomes la molestia...

-Quiero hacer el té... para que nos relajemos un poco-dice ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Relajarnos?

-Ya verás, lo bueno se hace esperar -susurra al oído de él la Uzumaki, poniendo una voz de lo más sexy, lo que hace que el Raikage abra los ojos como platos, y vea a Hana trastear en el fogón preguntándose que habría querido decir la chica.

Pasado un rato, Hana sirve en dos vasos de barro un té verde, que hace que ambos sobretodo Kuroi, entren en calor, tras el rato pasado afuera.

-Sí que me ha venido bien el té caliente, gracias Hana-hime.

-¿Ves? Ahora tengo incluso algo de calor-dice ella soltándose el fajín y dejando abierto el kimono, lo que permitía ver sus senos cubiertos por el sujetador, hecho que hacía que ella se viera sexy al dejarse la túnica medio puesta.

-Curioso... yo también me siento acalorado ahora mismo... -dice él, descubriendo el juego de la Uzumaki y quitándose la parte de arriba del kimono de viaje que llevaba, dejando a la vista un torso perfecto, musculado pero no en exceso, el cual hizo que Hana sonriera aún más pícaramente y cogiéndole de la mano lo llevara hasta el cuarto, donde le da un suave empujón que hace que él se siente sobre el futón, y Hana, mirando a Kuroi a los ojos, se quite los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada del Terumī y, empujándolos con un pie, los aparta para que no les estorben.

Tras quedar solamente con las braguitas en la parte inferior, se inclina y besa a Kuroi en la frente, después se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y le besa sensualmente, retirándose un poco se encuentra con un bulto... manifestación física del deseo del pelirrojo, lo que hace que Hana con una expresión de deseo, desvista al Raikage. Las sandalias ninja, el porta-shuriken que se había llevado por si había imprevistos... llega a la cintura de los pantalones y se los retira despacio, poco a poco, hasta que se los quita completamente, lanzándolos a la otra parte del cuarto y quitándose la túnica, por lo que ahora quedan los dos en ropa interior.

Kuroi se levanta y, cogiendo por sorpresa a la Uzumaki, la levanta del suelo y la besa, tanteando con su lengua en la boca de Hana.

Tras el beso, se tumba en el futón, aún sin soltarla, lo que hace que ella quede tendida encima de él y continúan besándose, esta vez acariciándose el uno al otro, Hana pasea las manos por el torso desnudo de Kuroi y él pasa las manos sensualmente por la espalda de ella.

En una prolongación de las caricias, el pelirrojo, con un gesto desabrocha el sujetador de Hana y se lo quita, quedando los senos de la peliazul completamente desnudos, Kuroi no se reprime las ganas y se los besa, uno a uno, con delicadeza, ahora se entretiene en uno mientras masajea el otro con una mano y viceversa, lo que hace que a la Uzumaki se le vayan escapando suaves gemidos a medida que pasa el rato. De repente el Terumī retira las manos de los pechos de ella y las desliza suavemente, con delicadeza, por el contorno del busto va bajando por el vientre de ella hasta que llega al ombligo y traza varios círculos alrededor, después continúa hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas, ya mojadas por la excitación previa, y con un solo gesto de las manos, se deshace de ellas, quedando ahora ella completamente desnuda.

Ahora aleja la boca de los senos de ella y con la lengua traza el mismo recorrido que entes han hecho las manos, delicadamente, hasta llegar a los pliegues de su sexo, donde hunde el rostro perdiéndose en el sabor de ella, deleitándose con esa esencia tan característica de la ojiazul, hasta que gritando su nombre, ella llega al clímax del placer quedándose tendida en el futón.

Tras descansar unos minutos, Hana se levanta y le da un empujoncito a Kuroi, lo que hace que ahora él esté tumbado.

Hana se tiende encima de él y comienza a besarlo, le besa la oreja, le cubre de besos el cuello y va bajando, después los pectorales, a continuación los abdominales... llega a la ropa interior de Kuroi y hace lo mismo que él, con un gesto de la mano se deshace de la prenda y ahora están los dos desnudos, ella sigue con los besos desde el ombligo hasta llegar al pubis de él.

El Terumī disfruta con el juego previo, pero ahora la desea a ella, a la mujer de sus sueños, por lo que se levanta y, cogiéndola en brazos, hace que ella se siente sobre él, introduciéndose en la cavidad de la Uzumaki, al tiempo que la besa con urgencia, fundiéndose con ella a más no poder, ahora ambos mueven las caderas al unísono, gritando el nombre del otro, dejándose llevar completamente, abandonándose al éxtasis que en ese momento los recorre como una oleada de pasión, tras una última exclamación de sus respectivos nombres, ambos caen extenuados en el futón y, tras taparse para protegerse del frío invernal, ambos caen sobre el futón, sumiendo la habitación en silencio, hasta que Hana pregunta, para romper el silencio:

-Por cierto, ¿quién está en Kumo, ejerciendo de líder? Hasta dónde yo sé, el Raikage no está allí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Ya sabéis qué capítulo es?**

**Espero que os haya gustadoo.**

**P.D.: Siento no actualizar mis fics, pero tenía que estudiar y además luego estaba el lío del nuevo curso, pero la semana que viene vuelvo con los dos, ¡prometido!**


End file.
